This invention relates to a novel Ru(II) complex containing a di or tetrapyridophenazine ligand and having a luminescent property.
Ruthenium (II) complexes having the following formulas: ##STR1##
wherein bpy represents bipyridine are known.
These compounds have a luminescent (fluorescent) property. The luminescence of these compounds, however, has a strong solvent dependency. Thus, in the presence of a protic solvent such as water or alcohol, the luminescent characteristic of these compounds disappears. This is perhaps attributed to addition of proton to the nitrogen atom of the pyrazine ring and resulting deactivation of its exciting state. Therefore, applications of the known ruthenium complexes as a sensitizer are considerably restricted.